1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone paystations and more particularly to a device for protecting paystations equipped with so-called anti-stuffing devices.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
For more than 60 years unscrupulous individuals have frequently taken advantage of the feature of paystation telephones by obstructing the coin refund chute, preventing the return of coins to the rightful owners when calls have not been successfully completed. The individual who has obstructed the coin refund chute returns at a later time, removes the obstruction and collects the coins that have not been returned properly. Numerous approaches to solution of this problem have taken place over the years. In a background art search directed to the subject matter of the present application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,887,576 3,148,246 1,901,944 4,761,809 2,911,571 4,964,095 3,116,013 ______________________________________
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,706, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application also attempts to deal with this particular problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,576 teaches the use of a coin control magnet in connection with the return coin chute which includes means to unbalance the coin control magnet upon the insertion of articles with an attempt to block the chute through the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,944 also teaches the use of a paystation equipped with a coin disposal magnet and means for actuating the magnet to refund coins deposited in the coin box with additional magnetic means responsive to any unstandard condition within the coin box for causing the magnet to collect any coins deposited in the coin box upon operation of such means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,571 teaches the use of a door having a pivot spaced from the usual coin refund chute for closing the opening, with a frame around an opening for supporting and maintaining the door to register with the opening and a link member pivotally connected to the front door and to the chute whereby the chute is positioned with access there to block by the link to prevent stuffing of the chute when the door is operated.
Yet another approach to solving the problem is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,013. This patent teaches a return coin housing member in that it has a first opening for receipt of returned coins, a second opening having customer actuated access means, and a third opening providing access to the interior of the main housing. An inner wall member divides the interior of the housing into first and second channels. The lower portion of the housing includes an internally concave bowl portion as a collection point for return coins. The first channel is connected to the bowl portion to the first opening and the second channel is connected to the bowl portion of the third opening. Customer actuated means able to block off the first channel from exterior view and expose the second channel to an exterior view to eliminate the possibility of introducing foreign material to block off said first channel from said bowl portion to provide some measure of protection. The present invention is drawn to provide additional protection for this type of mechanism and will be described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,246 provides a technique blocking the coin return chute when the door to the chute is opened to retrieve coins, thus preventing stuffing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,809 also provides a coin return chute similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,013 wherein the throat of the chute is provided with means for inhibiting the stuffing of material into the throat while allowing the passage of coins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,095 is a protection device that prevents stuffing flexible material into the coin return chute by sealing off the chute when the coin return chute is open and prevents stuffing by incorporating a blocking flap in a slot blocking plate, limiting the insertion of flexible material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,706 utilizes a slightly different approach wherein a special door is added to the coin receiver mechanism of a paystation telephone or similar vending machine to discourage the practice of stuffing the mechanism. A slot in the door is normally aligned with the regular slot for coin deposit, or if stuffing occurs, the door slides over misaligning the two slots from preventing deposit of any further coins.
As noted above, a continuing problem in the field of telephone paystations or coin telephones exists in an effort to abscond with deposited coins by stuffing the lead in a coin deposit chute with cloth, paper or similar material into the coin slot. When this is done the coins deposited subsequently are caught behind the stuffing cannot be retrieved by operating the coin release lever. The thief then with a wire or similar instrument pulls out the stuffing or manipulates it so the coins fall into the coin return chute and subsequently pockets the coins. In the design of coin acceptor/rejectors as utilized in those telephones manufactured by the well known telephone manufacturers as well as many of the acceptor/rejectors employed in other coin operated devices, no successful design has been created to overcome the previously outlined problem. The present problem developed after the introduction of so-called "single-slot" paystations. Prior to that the multiple coin slots employed in most coin telephones were not subject to the problem of coin stuffing. Based on the foregoing art it is obvious that single-slot paystations manufactured by AT&T, and followed by others, such as GTE, NT and Quadrum in the years following, have included as an integral portion thereof coin chutes of the type housing an anti-stuffing device wherein the lower hopper, door and chute are combined so that coins may be returned to the customer user. Most anti-stuffing devices made by the above manufacturers and most other manufacturers are of similar design. The term "anti-stuffing device" comes into play because a feature of these mechanisms that resists being backed up with paper or other stuffing materials illegally whereby return of coins to legitimate customers are blocked. Such anti-stuffing devices are not completely effective, particularly in view of the fact it is possible to insert high power firecrackers or similar explosive devices, particularly those firecrackers frequently referred to as "M-80s" which are inserted in the trap door closed with the resultant explosion destroying the anti-stuffing device.
One approach to resolving this particular problem has been to bolt or weld onto the vault door of the telephone paystation a large metal plate which extends to wrap around the housing and also cover the anti-stuffing device. Contained within the plate is a hole for accessing the anti-stuffing device considerably smaller than the anti-stuffing device opening itself. Because the opening of the anti-stuffing device is thus of reduced size, large firecrackers such as the M-80s are too large to be inserted into the anti-stuffing device. Additional benefit of the smaller hole is that the anti-stuffing device is more difficult to stuff. Adequate clearance, however, is embossed into these covers for normal operation of the anti-stuffing device door. While this solution is to some degree effective, it becomes necessary to cover the entire lower housing area of the telephone paystation. Accordingly, there is associated with this the high cost and inconvenience of vault door removal due to excess size and weight. In many cases, complete protection of the entire lower housing area is not really required, with protection for the anti-stuffing device only being necessary. The previous solution if the anti-stuffing device requires change out, vault door and cover removal is also required, which subsequently require the use of the vault door lock key. Another disadvantage exists in that in some types of vaults, attack security is actually weakened due to providing easy pry points.